1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switched capacitor type D/A converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a D/A converter configured to convert a digital signal into an analog signal, a switched capacitor type D/A converter is known. Such a switched capacitor type D/A converter receives N-bit data, and outputs an analog signal having a voltage level that corresponds to the data thus received.
The D/A converter includes a switch configured to be controlled to turn on/off in synchronization with a clock signal, and switches each configured to be controlled to turn on/off according to a corresponding bit of digital data. As disclosed in Patent document 2, typical switched capacitor type D/A converters employ, as such a switch, an N-channel MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or a transfer gate using such an N-channel MOSFET.